


Just This Once [Podfic]

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Good Omens Two Shots [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Boys Kissing, British English, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, Language, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Neck Kissing, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: 'Crowley put his now-empty glass aside and sat up. Time to throw caution to the wind. “I’ve wondered, sometimes, what it’d be like to kiss you,” he confessed.In Aziraphale's bookshop, in the early 1990s, Crowley takes enough liquid courage to ask Aziraphale for a kiss.





	1. Try it Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just This Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033635) by [JuliaJekyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll). 

> My first podfic, of one of my own works, since I'm not going to go mucking about with anyone else's stuff until people know what I sound like. This is something I've been wanting to do for a while, so please do let me know what you think! I'm hoping to do the second chapter eventually as well. 
> 
> Dedicated to Gorillazgal86, who did the podfic of one of my other works, Phone Sex, and to whom I owed something nice in return. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> -Julia

This work is available on SoundCloud at this link: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/just-this-once


	2. ...Or Maybe Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sober follow-up!

The track is here: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/just-this-once-chapter-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
